The present invention is directed to a personal flotation device (xe2x80x9cPFDxe2x80x9d) having improved flotation support and interconnection with a wearer. More in particular, the present invention includes an improved shell having buoyant elements and fastener assembly to interconnect the PFD to the wearer and thereby apply buoyant forces to lift the wearer""s body in water. The PFD is structured to comfortably support the wearer""s head above water level and to tend to orient the head into a face-up attitude while the wearer is in water. Further, the improved PFD is preferably adaptable for use with infants, children and other wearers with little or no experience swimming or in the water.
Various types of life vests or personal flotation devices exist which are designed to be worn or otherwise used by a wearer to keep the wearer afloat in a body of water. Such flotation devices, also referred to as marine buoyant devices, are currently in wide use in the recreational, commercial and military areas. In addition, flotation devices having certain performance characteristics are a legal requirement in the operation of boats and ships of various sizes.
The United States Coast Guard (xe2x80x9cUSCGxe2x80x9d) has established guidelines for determining the performance level of a life vest or personal flotation device, based on the lifesaving capacity of such devices. For instance, Underwriters Laboratories, Inc., which is understood by the inventor hereof to be an approved testing agency for the USCG, lists several categories of xe2x80x9cBuoyant Devicesxe2x80x9d in its Mar. 29, 1996 handbook entitled xe2x80x9cUL 1123 Standard for Marine Buoyant Devicesxe2x80x9d which is incorporated herein by reference.
One of these categories is for a Type I device, also referred to as an xe2x80x9coff-shorexe2x80x9d PFD which is intended to turn most unconscious wearers face up on the water and which is best suited for open, rough or remote water where rescue may be slow in coming. There is also a Type II device, sometimes also referred to as a xe2x80x9cnear shore PFDxe2x80x9d, which is xe2x80x9cintended to turn some unconscious persons from a face down position in the water to a position where the wearer""s respiration is not impeded.xe2x80x9d These PFDs are good for calm, inland water or where there is a good chance to fast rescue. Other categories of PFDs include a Type III device, which is xe2x80x9cintended to support a conscious person in the water in an upright position or backward position but is not required to turn an unconscious person in the water from a face-down position to a position where the wearer""s respiration is not impeded.xe2x80x9d As such, a Type III device is not suitable for an unconscious wearer because a wearer may have to tilt his or her head back to avoid going face down in the water, and further, his or her face may often be covered by waves. There is also a Type IV device, which is xe2x80x9cintended to be thrown to and grasped by a person in the waterxe2x80x9d and which does not need to provide any means for closely fitting about the person""s body. Of course, the Type IV device is also not suitable for an unconscious person, but also not even for a non-swimmer, as such devices require a person to hold on for buoyant support.
In addition, the USCG subjects PFDs to certain xe2x80x9ctestsxe2x80x9d such as the xe2x80x9cDonning Testxe2x80x9d wherein the PFD must be capable of being donned in a short period of time, usually one minute or less, and a xe2x80x9cFlotation Stability Test,xe2x80x9d to name a few. There are others, such as a xe2x80x9cfreeboard test,xe2x80x9d which measures a distance perpendicularly from the surface of the water to the lowest point where the wearer""s respiration may be impeded, a xe2x80x9chead supportxe2x80x9d test, a xe2x80x9cface plan anglexe2x80x9d test, and a xe2x80x9cchin supportxe2x80x9d test, with specific criteria for passing such tests. As one might imagine, to qualify as a Type I or a Type II device, there is also a xe2x80x9cturning test.xe2x80x9d Of course, several PFDs have been developed which meet the various testing and other criteria of the USCG for the foregoing xe2x80x9cTypesxe2x80x9d of devices.
The USCG requires that approved PFDs be available on a boat, although the number and type depend on the number of people on board, the size and type of boat, and the kind of boating. Of course, a PFD can only be helpful in an emergency on the water if it is readily available. As one never knows when an emergency situation will arise, it would naturally be best for persons who are out on the water or on a boat to wear a PFD at all times. The USCG""s booklet entitled xe2x80x9cThink Safe Choose the Right Personal Flotation Device (PFD)xe2x80x9d reports that most drownings do not occur way out at sea, but instead, that nine (9) out of ten (10) drownings occur in inland waters. Given this fact, and a choice among the various xe2x80x9cTypesxe2x80x9d of PFDs, it would be preferable for recreational boaters and the like on inland waters to carry at least Type II PFDs on board, and further, to wear such PFDs at all times.
Regarding infants and toddlers, PFDs must provide additional support as these children do not know how to swim and often lack the awareness to refrain from actions which may cause the PFD to become unattached. Frightened children flail about in an attempt to regain a certain comfort zone. As a result loosely connected or fitting PFDs become partially or completely separated from the infant wearer. Further, it is important for an infant PFD to turn the infant to a face-up position without effort from the child.
There has, however, been a persistent problem in the art relating to adequate support in connection of the wearer to a Type II PFD when it is being worn by a person with little or no experience swimming or in the water who may be helpless to save themselves without a PFD, namely, infants, children, and others similarly situated. Presumably, this is also true of Type I PFDs as well. This discussion will refer more to Type II PFDs but its teachings are not so limited.
More in particular, with all of the known Type II PFDs, there is a tendency for the PFD to xe2x80x9cride upxe2x80x9d from the intended position about the torso of the wearer. This xe2x80x9cride-upxe2x80x9d tendency creates a situation where an inexperienced wearer is more susceptible to becoming separated from the PFD. Further, the cause for the tendency to ride up is a loose fitting design. The problem of separation from the PFD is exacerbated by this loose fitting design. This is particularly troublesome where infants or inexperienced swimmers are involved.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a PFD which not only meets the lifesaving criteria of all the USCG for a Type II device, but which supports the wearer in a face up position and is securely fastened to the body of the wearer such that the wearer may not easily be separated therefrom. Ideally, any such PFD should permit the wearer freedom of movement even when immersed in water. Any such PFD should also be relatively simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and capable of enabling a person to determine easily how to don the PFD, so that it may be readily donned in a short period of time.
The personal flotation device of the present invention is primarily for use with an infant or a person weighing less than 30 pounds. However, adjustments as to scale may be used for wearers of larger dimensions and the teachings of this invention are not so limited. A personal flotation device has a shell defining a cavity having a first portion, a second portion, and a third portion. A first buoyant element is disposed in the first portion of the cavity. A second buoyant element is disposed in the second portion of the cavity. An opening is defined by a penannular portion and a gap defined between a first end and a second end of the penannular portion. The opening is generally disposed between the first and second portions of the shell and is adapted to receive and retain a first portion of a wearer""s body. The third portion extends from the first portion, opposite the second portion and is connected to the second portion. The first and second buoyant elements are relatively movable about the opening for installation on and removable from the wearer""s body. A first fastener including a first part connected adjacent the first end of the penannular portion and a second part connected adjacent the second end of the penannular portion releasably interconnect the first and second ends of the penannular portion to limit relative movement of the first and second portions. A safety is operatively associated with the first fastener for redundant interconnection of the first and second ends of the penannular portion. A strap connected to the first portion has a free end for encircling the wearer""s body. A handle is connected to the second portion for lifting the wearer.